phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Featured Article voting/Archive/Successful nominations 2011-2012
Articles that were nominated in 2011-2012 to be a Featured Article on the wiki's main page, and received enough votes to win. Princess Baldegunde Nominated by: Dantheman007a, 05:54, March 6, 2011‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: Hello, I'm new here. I made a few smaller edits, when the site suggested this page. I rewrote the entire page, best that I could, using as much information as I could get from Make Play. * Comment: Support * I made some small adjustments here and there, but overall I think this is an exceptional article. Nice work. The Flash {talk} 04:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) * I was impressed to see that the article was detailed and well-written. A nice change from some of the past nominations, which were more along the lines of "here's a page I like" and were just in the beginning stages of being written. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) * Interesting choice. I like it a lot! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 16:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) * great re-write. Bpendragon 06:00, April 1, 2011 * Yeah, we should have all the article like this with a good rewrite and not much confusing. Patrickau 26 05:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Opposed No votes were cast against this nomination. Comments Interesting one... What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 05:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Result Passed, and was selected as the Featured Article starting on April 3, 2011. Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! Nominated by: Poptropica411, 01:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: None. Support # Well done. Dont go so early, Rrabit. It has over 30 editors and counting! Poptropica411 01:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) # I think that the episode should be featured on the main page. It's article is shaped correctly, and after all the episode is 1-hour long. 11:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) # At the time this article was first nominated, the episode hadn't aired yet, which meant that there was a lot of information that we didn't and couldn't know. The number of editors was not relevant. Even if you were at Comic-Con or were able to watch the first 15 minutes online, you would have been missing the rest of the episode. It was over a week before anyone could watch it in its entirety. In the two months since the episode premiered, everyone has done a great job on the article. It's complete, it's well-written and illustrated with a nice selection of screenshots, and I like the idea of putting the Memorable Quotes in its own page—it keeps the episode page from being too long. This is definitely Featured Article material now. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) # This was my favourite episode, and it's good to have the entire special to be divided into multiple acts. And that it lasts 1 hour! Look at me, I'm Doctor Zoidberg, Homeowner! 11:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) # This page must be featured! # I agree. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 20:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) # The article is one of the most complete ones in the wiki, it shows a good example of what we need for the pages, although for a next nomination I would like to have a member of the Flynn-Flecther family. It's some mysterious force! Whatever they build every day gets taken away! 21:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) # I also agree. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 21:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) # Agreed! Fear Not! 19:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) # I really loved that episode. Plus, I also agree with Poptropica411. Friendly tip RRabbit42, you are supposed to wait for the episode to be aired. Pretty pink123 09:47, August 12, 2010 # I loved this episode!! Plus the article is outstanding. Also, the gallery has lots of pictures. And no grammar or spelling errors caught my sight in this article. I wish this will win.—'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 01:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Sorry to shoot this one down so soon, but the episode hasn't even aired yet. By definition, its page is still incomplete. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) — vote retracted on 10/2/2010 Result Passed, and was selected as the Featured Article starting on May 16, 2012. Isabella and the Temple of Sap Nominated by: , 18:53, May 16, 2010‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: * It looks like a great article and should be a featured article, and I've hepled it to where it could become one. — * It looks good without any errors, nice big summary, and a complete section for quotes, errors, background info, as well as continuty and allusions. —Isabella and Lego Liker 20:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Support # Solid article. Fixed the only MOS problems myself. The Flash {talk} 20:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) # I support this article as one of my favorite episodes. Millermayan 18:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC) # The first episode based on the Fireside Girls, and "SuperFlash101" says it's okay then this got my vote. Patrickau 26 04:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) # This looks like good enough quality for featured status. Psychopulse 10:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) # Nice big article with lots of details, pictures and sections. Two thumbs up, here! Isabella Girl (Whatcha Doin?) 21:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) # This article has a great summary, sections, and pictures.User:Phineasnferb 10:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) # It may even be a spin-off based on this episodes Chance135 22:02, August 26, 2011 (UTC) # The effort of many editors have brought this episode to its current state, it deserves a place as a featured article because of the work done by the community. It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 22:23, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # The transcript is incomplete Redgarlic68 17:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Comments # This is about the article, not the transcript. The nomination started well before that was added. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 17:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Result Passed, and was selected as the Featured Article starting on January 24, 2013.